Talk:Ameyuri Ringo
Anime image Regarding Shippuden episode 289, I can upload the profile image, but I wanted to discuss with you the grim smile. Have you seen it, and is it worth uploading the image in your opinion? --Vecanoi (talk) 14:35, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :For me, I won't be sure what you're talking about until I can see it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking about this one.--Vecanoi (talk) 15:22, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::There is a better way of linking to images you know. See in source mode how I changed the link in your message. Omnibender - Talk - 16:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::It's fine I guess. If the others are being changed to mistless ones, this should be okay as well.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Didn't know that one. Thanks for advice.--Vecanoi (talk) 18:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't like that image, it just looks so wrong. Just because an image is available doesn't mean it's usuable. Her mouth is open and many of the editors here have a hate for people with their mouth open. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:17, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::And you'd have a point if not for two things. If there was a gaping mouth' and if this weren't one of the Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. It's preferred that their images show their teeth when possible (you can check Kisame's talkpage/archives). So there's nothing wrong with the image, at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) New technique when she destroyed the fake trap at 08:20, is she using another technique than before? I'm asking because she didn't use her swords for this one, instead she surrounds herself with lightning which she then shoots at the trap to destroy it. Ogga111 (talk) 15:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Lightning Release: Depth Charge doesn't use the swords.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:48, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Omoi... I swear, she has a thing for Omoi. Not petitioning for it to be added to the page or anything since it's not all that distinctive but just bringing it to discussion. I mean, when he was being lifted out of the bottomless marsh, she commented in the afterlife she's going to eat what she ''likes''first. I don't know about anyone else but I took that as a hint.. xD Also, at the very end as she was about to sink fully into the marsh she said she would be waiting for him on the other side. Sounds pretty... ehh... whats the word. Suggestive? For a lack of a better term. Just thought I'd share my thoughts, maybe they could prove a possible point, maybe not... yknow. Anyway, what do you guys think?--AkasunaNoJade (talk) 10:21, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :If you're not petitioning for it to be added to the pages, then you shouldn't have brought it up here. This isn't a forum.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I think noting her interest in him as a strong and worthy opponent is in order, which I'm not sure, has that been covered? And while I agree she totally has a thing for him, I don't think beyond Fanfiction getting a new ship that we can note much more than a warrior's admiration. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 12:22, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Such an erotic romance... but he better keep far his "fruit" from her teeth, looks dangerous. Who knows how fast she could munch-crunch his "lollipop" --Elveonora (talk) 03:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I see where he's coming from though, it's not an uncommon plot twist for a strong female fighter to fall for someone who can stand up to her in anime. really standard star crossed lovers writing if you ask me (from two different villages that hated each other, one of them is undead, can only meet in battle, etc etc). shippers gonna ship :p (talk) 15:19, November 23, 2012 (UTC) hair I watched the anime episode with her in it, but her hair in the anime and in the image looks closer to the color Claret(a dark purplish red)http://www.colorcombos.com/images/colors/801638.png so like a mix of purple and red, not really red ...... not really a big deal but..... --Deathmailrock (talk) 04:16, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :We stick to basic primary colours as best as possible. Claret for you is simply an off-tone of red for the wiki.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC)